Five Reasons
by hbananad
Summary: Greece reflects on why he likes cats... and maybe a certain dark-haired nation as well. Giripan, country names used.


I love this pairing. Hopefully you will find that this oneshot has all the quintessential elements of Giripan fanficiton: cute, fluff, and cats.

**Disclaimer: I've got... a cat...? She likes eating my feet. But that does not mean I own Hetalia. Cuz I don't.**

Enjoy!

***#Five Reasons#***

_Greece had always known that cats were better. It was obvious, the natural way of things. No matter what, cats would always win. Of course, there were many reasons why this was true, but if he had to choose only a few..._

_... five would sum it up nicely._

**1. Cats are quiet.**

In the chaos of a typical world meeting, there were always a few who kept to the sidelines and observed. Greece was one of those countries (when he was awake, anyway), staying out of it all and laughing to himself as countries made fools of themselves.

But given all the noise, it was nice to be able to take a break, even if one wasn't actively participating, and sit quietly while not surrounded by loud idiots. Greece often chose to make use of the breaks they were allotted to escape to the roof (when in warmer countries, of course) and lounge in the sun, surrounded by quiet presences, mostly of cats, but occasionally there was another...

... and then the moment would be broken and the circus of morons would begin again.

Speaking of morons, that led him to his next point:

**2. Cats are intelligent.**

Many nations only saw Greece as a lazy idiot, good for nothing but sleep, cats, and uncovering pieces of his mother's history. But the fact of the matter was that Ancient Greece had instilled her love of knowledge and philosophy in her son.

Philosophy was something most other nations either couldn't understand or simply didn't bother with, so poor Greece was usually stuck talking about it to his many cats, who - even if they didn't actually understand it - at least seemed to appreciate it.

Still, it was always nice when _he _came over and there was someone to actually discuss philosophy with...

The cats weren't all always around, after all, and that was another thing he liked about them.

**3. Cats are independent.**

Amazing though they were, there were simply too many cats for him to take care of constantly. So it was a very good thing that they were accustomed to coming and going as they pleased. Cats didn't rely on anyone, and Greece admired that.

_He _tried not to rely on anyone either, but when something happened Greece was always more than happy to help, even without being asked.

He knew that once the tables turned, the same would be done for him. After all,

**4. Cats are kind.**

Whenever something was wrong, the cats were always there to cuddle and purr and be little fluffy ovens of comfort.

And often _he _would show up, with a cup of tea and kind words, and _he_ would just stay until things were better. It was quite adorable.

That reminded him, his last (and to some extent most important) reason:

**5. Cats are cute.**

There was no real explanation needed here, as the evidence could clearly be seen by anyone with half an eye. Cats were the cutest things in the world, with only one exception...

_Putting down his pen and abandoning his scrap of stationary (featuring a kitten playing with a ball of yarn in the lower right-hand corner), Greece turned toward his 'exception,' who had his back to the Mediterranean nation as he idly stared out the window. Creeping up on the dark-haired nation was always a challenge, but if you just avoided that squeaky floor board..._

_Arms closed around his waist, and Japan let out a small squeak of surprise, half-rotating awkwardly to see who had embraced him._

_"G-girisha-san?"_

_"Nihon... I like cats."_

_"Ah... yes, they are lovely, aren't they..."_

_Greece frowned slightly. This was not coming across like he wanted it to. He released the shorter, spinning him around so that they were facing, and gently touched his lips to Japan's._

_He pulled away after a moment, taking advantage of the island nation's shock to clarify._

_"I like cats... but I like you better."_

_***#End#***_


End file.
